


Hunger

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Thinking, Worldbuilding, double conciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beast reflects on its nature and wonders why his other half doesn't get it. Oneshot. Based on a few fan theories and my own fanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of my nutball theories.

He was hungry.

He was always hungry.

He wanted to glut himself on the brightly buzzing life surrounding him. He craved to drain the pulse of power coursing through machinery and illuminating homes. He desired to consume every form of energy that existed even if that would create a frigid, barren, and silent would around him.

Even so, he knew that wouldn’t sate the hunger that gnawed from much deeper in their core.

The hunger was as instinctive as breathing and just as necessary in his opinion. He drew comfort from the hunger as it gave him purpose.

The Other found the hunger increasingly disturbing and distanced himself from it and _him_ as much as possible.  

He knew The Other could feel the hunger, even when their bond was weak from not indulging their appetites. It confused and frustrated him to no end that The Other refused to feed on anything besides matter, even restricting himself to absorbing matter only. It was good for both them that he could feed subtly on heat from their surroundings and excess manna of creatures The Other’s been friendly with lately.

He yearned to be one with The Other again.

He missed the power and the freedom they both enjoyed, the power to take whatever and do whatever they desired. He missed being able to understand The Other. It annoyed him that The Other now considered The Shapeshifter spiritkin, when he was once both prey and a bitter enemy. He had no clue just what The Other wanted with The Bright Spark; he knew that The Other wanted the female, but when he tried to kill her for getting in their way once too often The Other stopped him and made them flee. The Other also got in his way when he went to feed on her, so what did he want her for?

He knew that The Other greatly enjoyed feeding on delicious energy, but for some reason felt worse about devouring all that lovely manna than having that power and more stolen painfully from them. Neither did he understand why The Other disliked their mutated forms; they were powerful shapes that gave them many valuable abilities and a much increased range of travel (in fact he enjoyed being able to fly under his own power as it felt nice and greatly broadened his feeding grounds). The only answer he got from The Other was that the shapes were 'ugly'.

The concept of ‘ugly’ was entirely irrelevant to him.

Yes, he shared a dislike of the form that The Shapeshifter had forced them into, but He didn’t care if it was ‘ugly’. He cared that they could not absorb in that form; unable to absorb energy from surroundings or allies, that body wasted fuel making it absolutely necessary to increase consumption of matter food to try and stave off starvation. He lived in fear of death in that form, something that due to the very weak connection between them only exacerbated The Other’s bad mood at the time.

It bugged him that they no longer dealt with their enemies properly anymore, like That Parasite who kept trying to take their Bright Spark (he might not understand what The Other wanted her for, but he knew that she is theirs). He wished that he were allowed to simply eat such problems or that The Other would kill them like they used to. That would really prevent the troublemakers from coming back, not just thrashing them and hope they learn from it.

In addition, he did not understand why The Other made allies with food of all things. Being around food that he wasn’t supposed to eat greatly confused him.

It made him feel hungry too.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was going for a kind of cold/selfish nonhuman viewpoint and I would like for some feedback on weather I achieved it. 
> 
> P.S.—The theories and/or personal fanon I was thinking about while writing this:  
> Theory1-Part of Kevin views Gwen (and probably others) as food/prey.  
> Theory2- The Osmosian ability to absorb is primarily for absorbing energy and absorbing energy is easier for an Osmosian to learn to do. Matter can be absorbed and used only because it’s a subset of energy.  
> Theory2.5- Osmosians can absorb any form of energy including kinetic (ie. Heat and movement), luminescence (light), and potential. 
> 
> Fanon1- Osmosians have two minds: the upper mind responsible for decision making, complex emotions, language, empathy, and memory, etc, is in the brain in the skull and the lower mind responsible for regulating absorption, appetite, instinctive behaviors, and base emotions located in a large nerve cluster at the base of the spine.  
> Fanon1.5- the lower mind contains its own separate personality from the upper mind. The lower mind can usually only communicate simple ideas and emotions with the upper mind’s personality. With access to a lot of energy, the lower mind can communicated more complicated things. They may even have their own names.  
> 1.52-Some notable lower minds:  
> \- 11- Kevin’s other. 11 is highly aggressive and an extreme glutton; he can focus obsessively on one or two things at a time and he enjoys trolling his other.  
> -Demon- Casey’s other. He’s much younger than his other is but is also intelligent and greatly enjoys fighting.  
> -Friend-Aggregor’s other. He has a playful and patient personality and gets along well with his other.  
> Fanon2- The upper mind is normally dominant, but when there is excess energy in the body the lower mind is strengthened and can greatly influence or take over the upper mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S.—The people that 11 was talking about:  
> -The Other= Kevin. Kevin being the other mind sharing the body with 11.  
> -The Shapeshifter= Ben. Ben changes shapes a lot and that ability is one of his greatest weapons.  
> -The Bright Spark= Gwen. She’s a very powerful bundle of manna in a meat suit. Even surrounded by other people she probably stands out like a beacon to anything that could sense energy. So far in my Contact fic’verse, Kev’s Osmosian self is still too young to see Gwen as a mate while the rest of him does.  
> -That Parasite= Michael Morningstar/Darkstar. 11 looks down on Michael for being completely reliant on feeding off the manna of other creatures to survive.


End file.
